Coming home
by aretez
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Jane comes home after a week gone and founds Maura sleeping. Just fluffy stuff based on tumblr prompt.


_It's been really long since the show ended, probably nobody will read this. But I was rewatching the show, and all the feels came back. So when I stumbled upon the prompt, I couldn't resist writting this little piece._  
 _It's been really long since I've written anything, so sorry for the mistakes that you'll probably found._ _Hope you like it and thanks for reading._

 **Discalimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story nor I take profit from it.

* * *

 _Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A's t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning._

* * *

It had been a long week. Jane had gone to D.C for the week to give a series of conferences to FBI students there. The experience was nice, and she felt happy about the job she had done and the positive feedback that she had gotten. But coming home was nicer, mostly because she knew that Maura would be there. Actually, she hadn't tell her girlfriend that she was coming home that night, the M.E was expecting her to arrive the next morning.

The detective had had the usual night talk with her girlfriend hidden in the airport bathroom so she wouldn't hear the speaker calling the passengers to the gates. They talked briefly about how their days had gone and after shearing some cute words like "I miss you" and "I love you" they hung up, saying goodbye until tomorrow.

It was somewhere around 2 a.m. when Jane finally made it home. The drive had been fast and quiet but it felt endless to her. When she arrived to their house, she parked the car in the driveway next to Maura's. The detective opened the front door slowly, trying not to make much noise. She left the keys and the suitcase in the closet next to the door and made her way to the kitchen to greet Jo Friday. The dog was sound sleep in her little bed, and next ot her was Bass, sleep as well (that it was no different as when he wasn't).

After petting their animals softly, Jane went to drink a glass of water before going upstairs. But the kitchen table caught her view. There were some flowers on a vase, a pastry box that was unmistakably full of cannolis, the coffee machine ready to use, and two sets of cups prepared there. She got closer and picked up a little paper that was in front of the vase.

The handwriting was unmistakable, the detective could recognise between thousands. Maura had a beautiful calligraphy, a symmetrical cursive that seem made by a computer. The little paper read: "Welcome home. I missed you" and a little heart, anatomically accurate of course, under the words. It made Jane's heart so full that it felt like it could explode right there. Her girlfriend had left everything prepared to wait for her with a surprise breakfast. Little did she know, that she would be surprised first.

Jane made her way to the stairs and climb them to go to their room. The door was left a bit opened, so she could already see the bundle of Maura's body under the covers from the hallway. She opened the door slowly and moved into the room. The detective took her shoes off and left them next to the chair. She also took of her trousers and shirt and left them there as well.

The detective finally made it to their bed, where Maura was sleeping. She was cuddle in the middle of the bed, hugging Jane's pillow. She look so relaxed, her face covered between honey blond curls and the fabric of the pillow case. It never stop to amaze Jane how beautiful she was; when she smiled, when she "talked google", when she tried to make a joke, or when she was reading some weird science journal. But if she had to choose a moment to watch Maura, it would be this one, seeing her just relaxed, safe in their own little space.

Jane carefully moved the covers to let herself inside the bed, she tried to remove the pillow from Maura's arm but her grip on it got stronger. She muffled something in her sleep and buried her head deeper into the pillow. Jane slowly reached for her girlfriend's arm "Maura, honey, it's me. Could you make me some room?" she said with a little laught. "Jane?" moaned the blond woman as she tried to open her eyes. "Jane! you're home early" she said as she realize that the detective was actually there. "Yes baby, I'm home" Jane said as she got into the space Maura had left her in the bed now that she saw her. But as Maura moved, she realized what she was wearing. She had Jane's clothes on; her old BPD department shirt and some boyshorts she always used. "You're wearing my clothes?" she said amused, stating the obvious. "Yes" replayed Maura, a little ashamed from being caught with her girlfriend's clothes on. " I missed you, and…" "it makes you feel closer" completed Jane. "I do the same when you have to go for a lot of days. They remind me of you".

Maura nodded and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're back. This shirt isn't too comfortable to sleep in" she joked. "At least they look good on you" said Jane as she lowered her head to meet Maura's lips. They kissed softly, as the detective cupped Maura's face in her hands. The blond grabbed Jane's tank top to pull her closer to her, making her body end up almost on top of hers.

They parted apart from the kiss just so that Jane could properly lay on the bed and automatically they took their usual position; Maura with her head rested in Jane's chest, right at the end of her girlfriend's neck and the start of her collarbone, her arm wrapped around her waist, Jane's arms holding her firmly into that position. The detective placed a soft kiss in the blonde's head as she took in the usual smell of honey shampoo. _God, it felt so good to be back home._


End file.
